


Can You Save?

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler had promised he would never let the demon inside of him hurt anyone, especially Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why have I been prompted to write a lot of Hurt Josh fics?

Tyler could barely accept the bitter irony of his life that not only was he possessed by an actual, real-life demon, but it also had a sick sense of humor and named himself after the album. Somehow it had heard Tyler’s explanation of what the name meant and found it extremely fitting. It was pretty appropriate after all, but Tyler would much rather not be possessed.

Blurryface alternated from being an irritating presence that just annoyed Tyler when he felt like having fun, to murderous, destructive rage. They tried everything to get him under control; an exorcism that would work for a few weeks, consultations with witches and soul doctors, and some sort of weird animal sacrifice ritual that Tyler couldn’t go through with. It took a lot out of him, but he didn’t want the demon to win.  

Josh stood by his side no matter if Tyler was spitting in anger tied in chains, cursing everyone in sight. He said he knew Tyler couldn’t help it, and Blurryface seemed to pick up on this special relationship. He hated Josh and seemed focused on, in addition to destroying Tyler, hurting Josh as much as possible. Some days he’d coo and taunt Josh for obviously having feelings for Tyler. That Tyler didn’t love him back–Blurryface claimed he knew, since he lived in Tyler’s head. That Josh was pathetic, disgusting, ugly, talentless–just kill yourself already. And Josh would talk over him, talking to Tyler that it was going to be okay, but once Tyler got control back, he could read the pain in Josh’s eyes. 

Blurryface never hurt Josh, besides shoving him up against walls or holding a knife to his throat. He’d threaten that he’d tear limb from limb while Josh hovered between life and death, but he never made good on his threats because Tyler always fought back. That was the one thing that gave him power; to never harm another person.

Except for one day. He had been quiet for 6 months, to the point they believed him gone, until he came raging back when Tyler started getting tired and sick from touring too much. Josh knew something was wrong from the moment he came upon Tyler standing stock-still in a back hallway of a venue, staring at the wall.

“Hey, you okay?” Josh placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

Tyler whipped around and with a flash of red eyes, grabbed Josh’s fingers with both hands. Before Josh could even react, Blurryface grinned and bent until there was snapping from the bones.

Josh had never felt pain so awful in his life. He screamed and fell to the ground, blacking out as Blurryface kicked him in the face.

Thankfully the others weren’t too far away and they were alerted by Josh’s cry. It took four security guards to restraint Blurryface while Michael poured Holy Water down Tyler’s throat to subdue the demon. Josh was crumbled on the floor, curled around his broken hand and nose bleeding profusely.

He barely acknowledged the people carrying him to a dressing room, or the doctor that splinted his fingers and gave him ice packs. Tyler had never let him be hurt before. What had he done to deserve this? Was Blurryface taking over now completely? Was he going to be murdered in his sleep?

Tyler came in once they were sure the demon was locked away. Josh automatically flinched away from his comforting hand, and Tyler’s heart broke. Josh was scared of him now, it finally happened. Blurryface had promised that it would come to this. He had been weak and let Blurryface hurt Josh. Not only breaking his nose, giving him two black eyes, but damaging his fingers–those were so important, how could Josh possibly drum now?

Tyler cried his apologies and Josh tried to put on a brave face, but it was obvious that he had been worn away. The evil words Blurryface spoke had eroded his will and courage, and now; beaten and broken, he couldn’t do it anymore.

And Tyler wouldn’t be able to hold this burden without him. So he made a choice he’d been terrified of making for a long time now.

There was a ritual a witch and a priest had told them. It would kill Blurryface once and for all, but would most likely destroy him as well. There was a chance he’d survive, but they cautioned him that it would probably be best to do these small fixes and temporary blocks because of how risky the ritual was.

But Tyler didn’t want to bandage the situation anymore. He was going to kill someone at some point if he didn’t try and get rid of Blurryface. And he’d rather die than murder someone he loves. It was only getting worse.

Without a word to Josh, he left the dressing room and pulled out his phone. Thumb hovering over the contact saved as “Last Resort”, he made his decision and pressed to call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for the inspiration. Prompt me @ teeentyonepilots.


End file.
